Wallpaper
by mindset
Summary: Do you want to take a peak what's inside So Yi Jeong's phone? One Shot. Yi Jeong x Ga Eul.


**Wallpaper**

**Disclaimer**: I no own Boys Over Flowers and will never be...

**Pairing(s)**: So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul

**Author's Notes**: I'd have to blame **Shattered Teardrops**-san and **Nagugulumihanan**-san for rubbing in me the SoEul fanfiction love. I so love their stories, find time to read them. I'm actually a huge fan of the Korean actor who played Yi Jeong, Kim Bum and equally enamored with his Korean Actress counterpart who played Ga Eul, Kim So Eun. I still believe they're together, with their matching rings and all.

This is my third attempt in venturing out from my original fandom which is the anime, Card Captor Sakura. And I'm glad I was able to catch this plot-bunny, it so fits the SoEul pair.

And did you know that the original title of this one shot is supposed to be "7989" in which I got from SNSD member Kim Taeyeon and Kangta's song? Try listening to that one and find the English translation, it's lovely, I tell you.

Read until the very end, my dears.

On with the story.

* * *

So Yi Jeong may be popular with his womanizing tendencies and pot-making prowess but one thing people don't know about him is the importance he give to his free time. It's the only moment in which he'll be able to rest his hands and just think of some random things. He shuddered when the memory of Woo Bin singing Britney Spear's Womanizer entered his mind, that's one thing he won't be too happy to be reminded about.

Yi Jeong poured himself a cup of coffee, made his way to the table, got his mobile phone and then stares at his wallpaper. A picture of Chu Ga Eul, Geum Jan Di's best friend. He took the photo without her knowledge during one of their "dates", he smiled at that. He could barely keep his eyes off of her picture as he drank the black liquid, he just couldn't find the right words on how he should describe his feelings for this girl, all he knows is that she's someone he is clearly drawn to.

His train of thoughts was disrupted by the frantic knocking on his door. Who would dare disturb his musings at this ungodly time of the day? Surely not one of the other F4, they don't knock and they'd call first before coming. He can't remember inviting a girl over either.

His questions were immediately answered when he opened the door.

"Yi Jeong sunbae..."

He dropped his cup, emptying its content on the floor.

On his doorstep stood none other than Chu Ga Eul, leaning on his door frame shivering and breathing deeply as if she had just come out from a marathon, but that wasn't what made Yi Jeong worried, it was the huge scratch above her left eye that's still dripping with blood.

But amidst the pain and the exhaustion, Ga Eul still tried to smile.

Without wasting much time, he gathered her up in his arms. She clung to him, weakly wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed her down on the wooded bench and situated himself beside her looking closely at her wounds. Gathering his wits from the shock he experienced, he finally asked the wounded girl, "What happened to you, Ga Eul?" Worry etched on his handsome face.

As he waited for the girl to finally open up, he went to get the first aid kit. When he got back, Ga Eul was still breathing deeply and trying her best not to cry.

Yi Jeong sat beside her; his fingers gently parted her hair. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the jagged wound, blood still crusted around it.

Ga Eul then started talking, "I was on my way home from the porridge shop, I stayed up late to help in closing it. When I rounded to a dark corner of the street, a group of 5 men circled around me. They wanted me to go with them but I refused so they hurled at me…" Tears were running down her porcelain skin.

"Sshhh…" Yi Jeong enveloped the girl in a comforting hug. Gently he pulled away to start cleaning the wound. "This may sting a bit," he softly whispered as he spray a small bottle of antiseptic on the wound.

Despite the stinging pain, Ga Eul still manages to find the energy to tease the handsome potter, "Sunbae, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Yi Jeong simply looked at her, "Are you questioning my ability in rendering first aid?"

"In not so many ways," Ga Eul smiled, Yi Jeong may be a pot-making genius but his hands are gentle.

"Ask the other F4; I got an A+ for first aid services. If Ji Hoo is the doctor, I'd probably be the nurse."

Ga Eul couldn't help herself but laugh lightly at Yi Jeong's statement; she immediately pictured him in an all white uniform with a clipboard in hand.

Yi Jeong finished cleaning off the crusted blood. "I'm going to put some Neosporin, it should prevent an infection." But before he could touch her, she cried out in pain.

"You know the usual way its done is to feel the pain first before you complain about it," he reprimanded.

"I was just preparing myself, sunbae, you might hurt it more," she said before sticking out her tongue to him.

_This girl is impossible. _Yi Jeong thought, _how could she still play round with this kind of situation she's in?_

After putting some bandages and cleaning the scratches on her arms, Yi Jeong offered Ga Eul a cup of hot milk tea.

"How were you able to escape those guys, Ga Eul?" Worry once again etched on his face, never in his life had he been so afraid, Ga Eul nearly gave him a heart attack at the door!

Ga Eul's heart fluttered with the concern Yi Jeong is showing her, "I was able to throw my things on them which gave me ample time to run. You're house was the nearest, so I came here…"

Yi Jeong slowly nodded in response, "I am glad you're okay…"

Ga Eul stared at her cup, "The truth is…This is the safest place I could think of. I feel safe whenever I'm with you, Sunbae…"

If Yi Jeong was surprised with what Ga Eul said, he was good in hiding it. "You feel safe with a guy who changes his girlfriend the way he changes his polo shirt?"

Suddenly, Yi Jeong's phone on the table vibrated and there on its screen is Ga Eul's stolen shot being used as wallpaper. Yi Jeong snatched his phone quickly and excused himself to answer the call.

When he came back, he saw Ga Eul cleaning up the mess he left on his doorstep, upon noticing him she stood up and grace him with her trademark bright smile.

"You still want to know if I feel safe with a guy who changes his girlfriend the way he changes his polo shirt."

He dumbly nodded.

"Well, yes, because that guy _rarely _change his cellphone wallpaper."

With that said, Ga Eul snatched Yi Jeong's phone and positioned herself beside him, put the phone on camera stand by, raised it above them and said "Sunbae, give that million-dollar-kiss-the-ground-I-walk-on smile!"

Click.

And there, their first photo together.

He sent Ga Eul to her home an hour ago; he'll be fetching her from the porridge shop starting tomorrow. He couldn't risk Ga Eul's life again; who knows what would've happened if she wasn't able to escape her fate earlier. He'd have to deal with those men sooner; they'd have to pay dearly for what they did to his _sunshine_. He already called Woo Bin to help him find those people.

But for now…

He'd have to be contented staring at his new **wallpaper**.

* * *

**End Notes:** I'd have to thank you for making up to this part! I'm so glad you find the time to read this little work of mine.

I do hope you'll leave something for me *hint* Even a simple smiley will make me happy! XD


End file.
